


...hi

by Pugrii_writes_2453



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, canon typical language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugrii_writes_2453/pseuds/Pugrii_writes_2453
Summary: So this might have been a mistake....
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900





	...hi

Colby was exhausted. Not physically, androids weren´t able to sleep therefore not able to be tired, but emotionally? He was drained. He was not ready to face his brothers father. Just sit there answer his questions and pretend to be the cool older brother he was absolutly not. It had already been a bad fucking day to begin with. His audio processors had kept his systems from storing away memories and sorting itself out all night. So it had been weeks without a damn minute in stasis and his systems just wanted to properly put the information where it belonged and smooth over all the errors that had occured.

Caleb hated that there weren´t any fitting spare parts for him and that he couldn´t afford to have them custom made. He didn´t want to ask his brothers for money or anything, because he knew that they would gladly help him out in a humans heart beat. It would feel wrong to him though. It would feel as if he was just leeching off of them and besides there was the whole ordeal if he actually wanted to have the new parts installed. Why he was hesitant about that in the first place hell knew, but he hated that fact too.

This morning it had taken him literal hours to calm down from another audio error and it fucking sucked. Usually, these errors didn´t last long to actually distract him too much from reality but the one this morning lasted for hours. **Hours** , he stressed again. Audio clips from the past had been stuck on repeat, looping over and over again, lapping over eachother until he couldn´t make out a single thing. Different sounds from the outside world and conversations, things he heard when he was still an active investigation model or from his current job as a private detective, had deterioated into a cocophanie of twisted whispers and shouts and screams until there was nothing but it.

Now he was lying on the floor of his appartment, exhausted and regretting ever having been made. Today was the day of the opening festival of New Jericho. The apartment block was at the docks that had once housed the original Jericho before it got destroyed. It was a very nice actually, though Colby really doubted that he would be going anywhere near there after the gala again. Being surrounded by too many androids made him nervous, but being around too many humans either. Weird problems he had, huh?

The android focused on reality again. Caleb had been trying to avoid his actual problem. He picked himself off of the floor and put the things he found on the floor on. Quickly he moved out of the appartment, locked the door and jogged down the staircase. Absentmindedly he weaved his way through the street and just managed to catch the bus to the celebration. If he didn´t think about it, Colby couldn´t chicken out of it. That might work while he was doing his job, but not when he needed to actually had to prepare meeting his brothers friends and family. Almost he missed his stop.

Finally he strode onto the street that held the celebrations and was happy that he didn´t stick out with what he was wearing too much, now that he looked at himself properly through the glass of a window. Caleb should have considered putting on something less casual than his jeans, beanie and white dress shirt because - like Oz always said - he looked like a "hobo that broke into Walmart for clothes". But Oz had all kind of strange opinions and wasn´t shy to share them at all so Caleb didn´t pay him any mind usually, thought now maybe he should have taken the weirdos opinion more to heart. No way to change that now, he decided and shook his head.

Connor had called earlier to tell him where they would meet up. Consequently, the older one prepared a route that didn´t involve walking in the main stream of people or use any overflowing public transportations. The street wasn´t full by no means - it was a comfortable crowd - still Colby liked it better to stay at the edges of such things. It was always easier to spot the danger that way. Maybe he was being paranoid, maybe he was being a little bit too careful, but what did it matter. Better safe than sorry.

Music was coming from the stage a bit down the road. There Connor, Nines and presumably the rest of the Jericrew would be at one of the benches. Colby was late but he still left himself enough time (no, he was not procratinating) to admire the newly built and decorated houses for future androids and humans alike to settle in and the multitude of food wagons. He was slightly amazed that there were edible things for androids - all thirium based, of course, but he hadn´t expected to find any on the market yet. Maybe he would later get himself one of these blue hotdogs, they did look very promising. Besides things to eat for androids, there were almost the same amount of food wagons for humans to order from, which admittedly didn´t really interest him that much, but it was a good thing that the Leader had thought about including everyone. The brightly coloured banners that hung between the streets lamps proclaimed that this was a further step towards equality and to enjoy yourselves. 

Happy faces and laughter reached Colby's senses and he jumped at every too loud noise, fearing he would experience another error, though he tried to stop himself from showing his discomfort openly. He took it slow and tried not to look suspicious so the police officers that were looking over the crowd to ensure everyone's safety didn´t want to talk to him. Colby forgot his pass and might get into some trouble. Shit, his damn pass. Why did he have to forget about taking his jacket? Okay, no it didn´t matter. It didn´t matter, because he was just one face in a crowd of many. Why would they want to talk to him about anything? Right, for nothing.

**RK800: When will you be there?**

Shit, how late was it?

**RK700: I´m sorry, the bus was stuck in traffic. I'll be there** **in a bit. Don´t worry.**

Colby hadn´t lied. The bus he took had been stuck in traffic...probably. Not that he had paid attention. If he had taken the bus before he would´ve been early, though he would have missed his daily existential crisis. Still, he had a weird talent in procrastination and being late, which was very unlike his programming and most presumably the reason he got decommissioned. Not that that mattered right now anyway, Colby reminded himself and forced his feet to move.

Nervously he approached the crowd that surrounded the main stage. It was placed in front of the old ship that once housed the deviants, how fitting. Even the old run-down wreck had been decorated, so someone really had wanted everything to look its best. It was a sunny winter day but for humans still rather chilly. It was December after all. Caleb took an unnecessary breath and scanned the mob. He found Nines first, the man was 6´2 ( _6´2!_ ) so it really was no surprise. 

Colby gathered all of the courage he had in his wires and pushed through the people towards them. Both of his brothers were there as well as Hank. What surprised him the most was that the whole Jericrew - as Connor called them - was there as well. The limited amount of courage he just gathered dissipated to dust as he saw Simon, Josh, North and even the deviant leader Markus sitting next to his brothers. Caleb didn´t let this intimidate him (liar). He needed to make a good first impression, so he had to get his shit together for his brothers, who had pestered him that it was fine if he met them and they would be absolutely fine after they got to know him too.

Why had he ever agreed to this?

Colby went up to the group. They sat near the stage, probably because Markus had held a speech earlier or was about to, he hadn´t really looked at the programm or anything, so he had no idea. Colby didn´t regret possibly missing that. The bench they all sat on was fairly big and had place for the whole group and - so Caleb noticed - his brothers had chosen their spot so they could make space for another person. He couldn't help but smile a little bit at that, even though it was just common courtesy to leave space for the person you invited. Nevermind that.

"Colby! Hi!"

**Author's Note:**

> hi i am not dead yet
> 
> i have no excuses but yknow. Life is busy, motivation sucks ass and i have too many projects.
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated though and I hope you are all alive and well!


End file.
